Puckleberry Oneshots
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Short Stories of Puckleberry, I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics
1. Without You

Puckleberry Oneshots

Without You

_I walked into the choir room and saw her sitting there in between Santana and Quinn laughing away like we hadn't just had an argument the night before. I sighed walking over to my seat next to Finn. _

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Finn smirking at me

"That's none of your business Hudson" I snapped back before staring straight at the door waiting for Mr Schue to walk in

"Right guys, let's get started does anyone have anything to sing?" Mr Schue clapped his hands as he walked into the choir room

_I looked around to see if anyone had put their hand up, I smirked when no one had_

"I do Mr Schue" I stood up walking to the front and grabbed my guitar,smiling at Mr Schue

"On you go then Puck, I've been wondering when you were going to treat us with a solo" He smiled at me, as he took my seat

"Ellie I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean what I said this, this is for you" I gave her a small smile before I started playing the song

**I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game Without you, without you,I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

_I kept my eyes on Rachel as I sang, she was just staring at me I didn't really know what she was thinking, that was a first I always know what..._

**I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by**

**Without you, without you... I can't rest, I can't fight**

**All I need is you and I, Without you, without you**

**Oh oh oh! You! You! You! **

**Without... You! You! You! Without...you**

_Come on Ellie, give me a smile or something...I need to know what your thinking and what your feeling, please baby give me something..._

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame, But I can't accept that we're estranged**

**Without you, without you.. I can't quit now, this can't be right**

**I can't take one more sleepless night...Without you, without you**

**I won't soar, I won't climb, If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**

**Without you, without you, I can't look, I'm so blind**

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind,Without you, without you**

_I looked down at my quitar before looking back up at her seeing her hand enterlaced with both Quinn's and Santana's, I looked up at her face and she had tears streaming down her face and she was biting her lip..._

**Oh oh oh! You! You! You!**

**Without... You! You! You! **

**Without...you**

**I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same**

**Without you, without you**

**Without...you**

_I put my guitar down and looked Rachel in the eyes as everyone stood up and clapped apart from her..she was the only one sitting down just staring at me, what if she really meant what she said last night that she didn't want to be with me anymore?, I sighed turning around and began to walk out the choir room when I heard..._

"Noah wait!" I turned to see Rachel running towards me, I caught her as soon as she jumped into my arms

"Woah Ellie" I chuckled as I tightened my grip on her thighs, looking at her smiling softly

"I love you Noah" Rachel smiled at me as she played with my hair "I didn't mean what I said either"

"I love you too baby" I smiled at her before kissing her passionately


	2. Move

Puckleberry Oneshots

Move

"Rach come on it'll be so much fun, we're graduating soon" Santana looked at me, smiling

"Tana, we're all going to see each other we're all moving to New York" I giggled looking at my best friends

"Yeah but it'll be one of our last performance in glee club" Quinn said looking at her from across the table

"Fine let's do it then, we'll need mics but" I smirked at them, standing up

_We all left the library Santana and Brittany ran to get mics while me and Quinn waited outside the choir room, we could hear Mr Schue asking where we were.._

"Does anyone know where Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are?" Mr Schue asked everyone as he looked towards the door and back "Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie do you know where your girlfriends are?"

"Nah haven't seen Ellie since lunch" Puck chuckled looking at Mr Schue "They all just got up and left"

"Yeah San and Brit walked in and shouted on Rach and Quinn told them to get their ass over to them" Finn shrugged confused as he told everyone

_Santana and Brittany handed me and Quinn a mic and ran to the other door, we all looked at each other smirking as I nodded to Santana..._

_Rachel_**/Quinn/**_Santana__**/**_Brittany/All

_Mmh [x4] (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh [repeats]_

_Hey baby _(mmh [x12]),

_Tell me your name, I got a fever for you, I just can't explain, _

_But there's just one problem, I'm a bit old school, _

_I stepped into the choir room trying not to laugh at everyones face, Mr Schue was standing there shocked not knowing what was going on..._

_When it comes to lovin' I ain't chasing you _

_Ain't waiting, _

_I'm on a roll_

_You've got to let yourself go_

_I gave Mr Schue a small push to go sit down before pointing towards the door, smirking as Quinn walked in singing the next part on time.._

**Oh **(talk to me)

**You know that I've been waiting for you **(and I noticed you, too)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself **(I won't leave you standing all alone)

**'Cause I ain't looking at no one else **(oh, baby)

_Me and Quinn hugged each other giggling as Santana and Brittany walked in together, Santana smiling at us as she sang and Brittany danced towards us, I looked at everyone to see they all had smiles on their faces..._

_Hey,_

_Get your back off the wall ,Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot, I think that I might fall _(woo!)

_Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early_

_Just what I want , So when we move_

_You move_

Hey

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot, I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

Oh silly

Why you afraid?

Don't be a big baby

Quit playing games

And put your arms around me

You know what to do

And we can take it down low

_I smiled at Santana as we danced together, I looked over to see Noah watching me with a smirk on his face. I smiled when he winked at me.._

**Oh**

**You know that I've been waiting for you **(for you!)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself **(myself!)

**Cause I ain't looking at no one else **(looking at no one else, looking at no one else)

(hey yeah oh)

Hey

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot, I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable

Looking so hot _(yeah!), _I think that I might fall

Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early _(early! Yeah)_

Just what I want, So when we move

You move

I know that you wanna, But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner, When the truth is that you wanna move

So move, I know that you wanna

But you can't cause you gotta, Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move

So move

_[Perrie:]_

**Move it baby, oh! , You know that I've been waiting for you **(ooh!)

**Don't leave me standing all by myself**

**Cause I ain't looking at no one else**

**Looking at no one else, Looking at no one else**

_We all smiled as everyone was standing up dancing along with us, I walked over to stand in front of Noah to sing the next part to him..._

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared, Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves?_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared, Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves?_

_Hey,_

_Get your back off the wall, Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot, I think that I might fall_

_Feeling like it's my birthday, Like Christmas day came early_

_Just what I want, So when we move_

_You move_

Hey! Hey!

I'm ready, hey!, Boy come and get me

Don't be scared, Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl, Like a boy who moves!

_We all ran and hug each other giggling as we finished singing and everyone was clapping, I pulled away from my hug with Quinn when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist aswell as hers..._

"Noah!" I giggled throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him

"That was so sexy baby" He whispered into my ear as he held me closer to him

"Girls that was great, what encourage that performance?" Mr Schue looked at all the girls who were now in their boyfriends arms.

"We're graduating soon and thought we wanted to sing together as many times as we can before it" Santana smiled at him from Finn's arms "We're sisters, I love singing with my sisters"

( If anyone is wondering who Ellie is, it's Noah's nickname for Rachel, my sisters name is Rachel and we call her it)


End file.
